paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Swedish K
The Swedish K submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Swedish K is one of the more unwieldy weapons in the game, boasting a high rate of fire but an unpredictable recoil, large muzzle flash, and horrible accuracy. These traits along with its simplistic iron sights can make it very difficult to use at range. However, ranged combat is not what this weapon was built for. With its large collection of mods, large magazine, and the highest damage per bullet of any fully automatic secondary weapon, the Swedish K can shred through waves of police officers and SWAT. The damage is high enough that only a few headshots are needed to bring down even the tough Maximum Response Units, rivaling even assault rifles in DPS. However, it has a small ammo reserve, which is prone to running out quickly. When fully modded, the Swedish K can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. For enforcers wielding the saw, the Swedish K can provide for better range than the Locomotive 12G, but also better damage than using one of the pistols. Going the stealth path will make the recoil even worse than stock, and so the range will become extremely close, but its high base damage can still make it useful with the Silent Killer perk. This weapon is one of the few that it is highly suggested to use a few times in the Safe house before taking it on a heist. It is also suggested not to use before modifications can be added. Oddly enough, when using a laser sight, firing the Swedish K without aiming down the sights may prove more accurate for some players. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon charton damage per second and shots to kill information. Tips *It is advised to fire in controlled bursts or to go for headshots due to the low total ammo, giving only two magazines. *It is possible to reach 29 concealment points without sacrificing damage and magazine modifications with the Swedish K, making it a good backup weapon for Ghost players with SMG Specialist during stealth missions. *Can make for a great secondary to Enforcers using the OVE9000 saw, as the right modifications can give a decent power and decent range weapon. Available modifications Barrel *Grease Barrel *Swedish Barrel Barrel ext. *Medium Suppressor *Low Profile Suppressor *Stubby *The Tank *Fire Breather *The Bigger The Better Custom *Single Fire *Auto Fire Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Grip *Bling Grip *Ergo Grip Magazine *Extended Mag (Increases Mag. Capacity by 12 but concealment is lost) Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *Surgeon Sight *Acough Optic *Military Red Dot *Milspec Scope *See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) Stock *Folded Stock Upper receiver *Swedish Body Trivia *The Swedish K is based on the Carl Gustav M/45. 2013-11-15_00008.jpg|A preview of the Swedish K. 2013-11-15_00012.jpg|Swedish K with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank, Assault Light, Bling Grip and Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) ) ModdedSwedishK.jpg|Fully Modded Swedish K. (Swedish Barrel, Fire Breather, Assault Light, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag, Military Red Dot, Folded Stock and Swedish Body) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC